Ichigo's Dance
by Bluedragon81
Summary: Onégai Teacher The Onégai students are starting their Senior year. Ichigo as Student Body President this year talked the school to host a Spring Dance. But the classmate she asks to be her date has other plans. She decides to take his advice and ask som
1. On the Dock

Onégai Teacher – Ichigo's Dance

A Fanfic by BlueDragon

Standard Fanfic Disclaimer: OnéTea characters ©2002 Please! All are being used without permission. I do not have any money so it won't do any good to sue me. Also I want to thank all these people that created such wonderful characters for me to be able to write about.

"Talking Lines"

«Thinking Lines»

Sound Effects

Phone Lines

Time, or Location

Authors' notes: This story takes place Senior Year after the 13th episode of the series. Also don't be surprised if characters from other Manga/Anime may show up from time to time. These cameos do not imply Crossover I personally feel that only applies if characters from different series have a large interaction and impact on each other i.e. Ranma cast moves into the Hinata-sou.

* * *

**Chapter 1 On the Dock**

Ichigo was walking out to the lake; she had just gotten home from visiting her family in Tokyo over the school break. It was almost the start of her senior year of high school. "It's about time, my 23rd birthday is this May and I'm just starting Senior Year." After getting back she unpacked, then went to Herikawa Groceries to restock her kitchen. She even spent about twenty minutes talking to her best friend Koishi about her trip and getting filled in on the local events that happened while she was away. "I am surprised that Koishi will let me tell her secret if I have to, but information should be repaid in kind. Kami-sama knows that I don't have an interest in any of the guys at school." A stray thought of her dinner out with Ringo and her husband went thru her head. "Agggh, my imootó can be such a pain at times." A scowl crosses her face. "If my classmates only knew that I really do have emotions." This last thought put a small smile on her face. But she was now on a mission, and continued towards the lake's pier. As she got to the edge of the lake she saw the object of her current search, lying back on the pier end with his head resting on his hands. She approached quietly, but the wood surface shifted under even her slight weight.

Kei sat up quickly and turned to meet the newcomer. "Oh… Ichigo hi, how was your visit with your family?" He had that normal carefree smile on his face.

The scowl returned again to darken her face, and she started to sit down next to Kei. "Well for the most part pretty nice. If only my imootó, and my Okāsan would stop trying too interfere with my life. Rrrrrr… I swear Okāsan must worry all the time that I'll end up an Old Maid. My imootó is almost as bad trying too fix me up with any Goofball she knew during her year of college."

Kei chuckled at her, he had heard her get frustrated and/or disgusted before, but never at this level let alone directed at her family.

"And just what is it you're finding so funny about this Kusanagi-kun." Frustration was evident in her voice.

"Gomen… I just never heard you so ticked at your family before. So then just what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Ichigo laid back on the pier with her hands behind her head and her feet over the end of the pier. "Well a couple nights ago Ringo asked me to join her and her husband for dinner at one of the five star restaurants they like over in Shibuya. I hadn't been there since before my big standstill and thought it would be fun. On the way there, she remembers that one of the Associates that works with her husband was meeting us. Some American named Jonathan Evers. Just Great… He spent the evening either talking shop with my brother-in-law, or trying too impress me with trivia about his car, his condo, **HIS Blaaah…Blaaah…Blaaah**. I was almost sick by the end of the night. And to top it all off Okāsan was waiting up when we got home and wanted me to give her all the marvelous details of my night out."

"Ouch… I sure could think of better things to do over my school break. So then what are you planning for this year, Ichigo?"

"Not much, just finish school. Get accepted into Todai's Business College then graduate; or at least some other really good school. Then and only then will I make my Okāsan happy and start thinking about boyfriends, marriage, raising a family."

"Hey that sounds like a pretty good plan to me. Maybe I should try it."

"Well you have been doing a pretty good job bringing your grades up the past several terms. You could probably pull it off." She sat back up and looked over the lake. "Kei, can I ask you a question? It is kind of personal."

Kei turned around to look her in the eyes. "Uhh… Sure I suppose."

"I was curious… if well, maybe Mizuho-sensei was the girl that you had feelings for." She turned to look Kei back in the eyes. Kei started to stammer out a denial but before he could form a coherent sentence Ichigo's smile grew. "It's okay, you really don't have to tell me, I am pretty sure I have my answer now."

He tried to get an impression of where Ichigo was trying to take this, but was not coming up with any ideas. He stretched back out on the pier with his hands behind his head. "So what does this have to do with those stupid rumors that Mizuho-sensei and I are having an affair?" He was trying hard to act nonchalant but felt he was failing miserably.

"Well Kei-kun, you know the student government is sponsoring a dance in May and I was hoping you might want to be my escort?" Kei noticed she actually looked like she might be blushing as she stared across the lake. "I mean that because I am president of the student government, and co-chaired the dance committee, I don't think I should go by myself."

Kei chuckled softly to himself; "Yeah, I suppose that's true… But still why would you want to ask me, and what does this have to do with Mizuho-sensei?"

Ichigo looked at Kei again and smiled, "You know that I'm not interested in any of the guys at school. 'Not Romantically Anyway,' and most of them would think I was, if I asked them to the dance. You at least understand why I'm not interested in anyone and wouldn't take it the wrong way. Besides if Mizuho-sensei is your koibito it's not like you can take her and by going with me you can have some fun and not jeopardize your relationship with her."

Kei didn't want to look like he was nervous and he was well aware that keeping Ichigo from finding out anything that sparked her interest was a near impossible task. «Man how can I throw her off of this without making her more suspicious; and why is she so sure about Mizuho and me?» He sighed… "Yeah, I understand why you would not want to ask someone else. But that doesn't explain why you think she is my significant other?"

"Aah… That's pretty simple. The most telling thing is the way you look at her sometimes in class when you don't think anyone is watching. Also her reaction when you're talking to some girls in our class, especially Koishi. I know Koishi is a big flirt with guys she likes, but a couple of times it looked like Miss Kazami was about ready to snap her pointer in half the last couple of times you were being teased." Kei gulped audibly and Ichigos' smile got bigger. "Then there's the fact that her apartment is next door to your Aunt Uncles house. Oh yeah… that and Matagu mentioned to me last fall about when he met your **_C_****_OUSIN_**… you know about 12 years old, shoulder length black hair, hanging all over you. The only problem was I saw her later that day with Mizuho-sensei and they were trying to find YOU." Ichigo started to giggle and poked Kei in the ribs.

She noted that Kei looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Relax Kei; I promise I won't tell anyone… Well maybe Koishi, she has been curious as to who your mysterious koibito is. You know that I understand why you need to keep it a secret."

Kei was still looking at Ichigo and panic was still pretty obvious on his face. He looked all around the lake to make sure that nobody was around, or at least within hearing distance. «Man, we can be in big trouble if other people find out about this. But would Ichigo really tell about us; or even worse could she figure out Mizuho is really an Alien? I have to do something to keep her suspicions away from the real truth.» Kei gulped… and took one last look around the lake, "Ichigo… You really can't tell anyone about this it's Really Important. Principal Tendo will have an absolute fit if this got out and we made him look bad. OK you can understand that can't you?" He was looking at Ichigo and his eyes were almost pleading.

Ichigo was having a little trouble understanding why Kei would be this frantic about this. She knew that Kei was twenty years old and Mizuho-sensei wasn't much older then that. But why would Principal Tendo be so concerned other then the little scandal that would go on about a student involved with his teacher? "Alright Kei, it's OK, but why would Principal Tendo have such a big problem with this? I don't understand."

Kei looked resigned; pulled his knees up to his chest and looked straight ahead but didn't focus on anything. "That's because he told us that we had to keep our relationship a secret, or Mizuho could loose her job and that would destroy her career." Kei let out a big sigh and continued. "You see, Mizuho isn't my koibito anymore… She's my kánai." He turned to look at his companion and for the first time he noticed she looked shocked. "Can you understand now why he would get so upset?"

Ichigo started to digest this information… It took a couple of seconds, and now she could see why Kei had to keep this a secret. But some things just did not add up right. "Alright Kei, I think I can see why you want to keep this quiet. What I'm having problems with is why you would just up and marry our teacher?"

"We'll it's kind of a long story and I don't want to spend all day discussing the details, but Mizuho was an upperclassmen at my old school before she went to college to become a teacher. My school used the future teachers club for their student tutors and she was assigned to help me with some of my subjects. A couple months later I had my Big Standstill and was in the hospital for a while before my folks put me in a private care facility. I don't remember much from that time but she would visit sometimes just too talk to me about whatever. When I woke up I remembered her and I wasn't sure but I thought she would talk to me sometimes. It kinda seemed like a dream. I couldn't cope with the life I had left behind, so my Aunt Uncle told me I could move up here, and I did. Mizuho, when she had stopped by to visit me, found out that I had woken up and contacted me. We spent some time together and got to know each other on another level." He looked over at Ichigo to see how see was reacting to this. And waited a few seconds for a response from her.

After a little while Ichigo turned to Kei. "Yeahh, but why would you just up and decide to marry her?"

Kei just nodded his head. "I didn't just up and decide to marry her, it took about a year." Kei sighed again. "Do you remember when you ran into me in Okinawa during our first summer break?"

Ichigo started giggling again "Yeahh… you were acting really strange that trip."

"Sorry, I know I told you guys I was there to vacation with my folks but… I was really there to spend time with Mizuho during her break from college. You see at the time I did not know about your standstills' and I was afraid to tell any of you guys about my problem. We were just hoping to spend some time together; just the two of us to see how we felt about each other."

"Well, that explains why I found you hiding behind the hill to the beach that day, and why you were acting like a scared rabbit when I spotted you." Ichigo had a smile creep over her face as she remembered that trip.

Kei chuckled nervously for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, I didn't know how you guys would react to me staying in the hotel with a twenty-something college student when I was still in my first year of High School… But after that I started to fall for her pretty hard. After she graduated; she tried to get a job that would let us be closer together. I was pretty sure by last spring that I wanted her to be my wife. When she was able to get the job teaching here I was ecstatic, she didn't want to tell me were she got a job… She thought it would be cute to surprise me. That afternoon after school she shows up next-door at the apartment with a moving truck and started to move in, I decided to help. When we got finished I gave her an even bigger surprise." Kei laid back down on the pier and looked back at Ichigo. "That's when I asked her to marry me. Really I wasn't too sure how she would answer, but she said yes. I told Minoru and Konoha, and we got married that weekend. Nothing fancy just a little service. That Monday morning we told the Principal about our marriage. To say he was upset would be an understatement. When he found out that I was almost 20 years old he calmed down a bit. I guess when he got remarried six years ago some of the people in town had a problem about it. His wife had graduated from our school two years before and some thought he was seeing her when she was still a student. That wasn't the case, so he asked us to keep our marriage a secret until I graduate anyway. He understood we have known each other for a while and did not want to interfere in our lives, but he still was afraid of what members of the community would say if it became public knowledge."

"Well Kei, that sure does explain a lot of the odd things about you." She paused for a minute. "I want to help you keep this a secret, but I think I will have to tell Koishi something." The last was said somewhat hesitantly.

Kei sat back up quickly and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "No you can't tell her. I am sure that you can keep it secret but I don't know how she will react."

Ichigo gave the nervous young man a calm look. "Kei I don't think you need to worry. Koishi has known about our problem and how old we really are since the day you broke up with her. And now I understand why you had. She has never told any of the others about that yet." She sighed and looked over at a very nervous Kei. "Look she already knows that you have someone else, and she knows that's why the two of you broke up. I think she would not have a problem with it. Although I'm not sure I should tell her that the two of you are already married. That might be a little too much." She looked at Kei to gauge his reaction.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Do you really think she won't have a problem with this?"

"Yeah… probably, and it would also explain some of Mizuho-sensei's behavior about you. She was with me last fall when Miss Kazami and that younger girl were trying to find you. By the way, who is that younger girl anyway?" The smile crept back onto Ichigo's face.

"Truth?" Kei looked back at his friend and she nodded. "That was Maho, my sister-in-law, Mizuho's little sister." It looked like he was trying not to laugh at some private joke.

"Then the older woman we saw you running into 'The Castle' with; who was she?" She looked back at Kei waiting for an explanation.

"Aah… Mmmm… well that was my Mother-in-Law and she was practically dragging me there. I didn't know it at the time but she kidnapped me to give Mizuho and me a… special wedding present; I guess you'd call it. The woman definitely takes some getting used to."

"OH… I see. And she didn't tell Mizuho-sensei about this before hand huh…"

"No way, I guess compared to her mother, Mizuho is… aah…more shy… I guess you'd say." He looked very sheepish telling her this and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at her friends' strange predicament.

"Well this explains a lot, and I promise I won't tell Koishi your married. But that brings me back to my question about the dance; would you mind being my escort? I wouldn't think Mizuho-sensei would mind you going with me, I'm safe after all, since I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend anyway." She looked at Kei expectantly.

"Gomen; I really can't…" He saw her expression sour a little. "It's not because of you or anything, really. But Mizuho and I are going back to Tokyo that weekend so my folks can meet her. Since she was an upperclassmen when we were in school together they never met her. And when I was… well you know she wouldn't stop if someone was in my room. The fact that to them suddenly I just up and marry some strange girl surprised them a little. And… well during our last couple of breaks from school we wanted to just spend some time alone together. So we have been postponing this visit for a while." «Yeah; that and I'm scared senseless about how my Okāsan is going to react; She hasn't been friendly to her yet when they call the apartment.»

Ichigos' expression almost was shocked. "You mean you went and married some girl and didn't even tell your folks before you did it?" She started to shake her head. "I don't know if I should call you a báka, or the gutsiest guy I've met."

"Yeah, that probably wasn't my best move. When I asked her it was kinda a spur-of-the-moment thing. When we told my Obasan Ojisan I guess I thought Minoru would have called my folks to tell them. Okāsan didn't find out till she called about three weeks later to talk to me and see how things had been going."

"Why Kei… do I detect a small note of apprehension in your voice?" Ichigo almost looked like she was going to laugh again.

"Yeah… Kinda; my Okāsan has not been overly friendly when she's called to check up on us after that." «Maybe I could talk Mizuho into staying here that weekend to help chaperone the dance… nah… better not, she's nervous enough about meeting my folks. I don't want my Okāsan any madder at her then she already seems to be.»

Ichigo let out a small sigh. "Well I guess I'll just have to go alone to the dance after all."

"Ichigo; why do you think you can't go with someone else?" Kei wanted to help her, but he knew he couldn't take her to the dance himself.

She turned to look at Kei again. "Because I am not looking for a _KOIBITO_ and I'm not interested in teenage perverts." She almost couldn't believe Kei had suggested it.

"Oh… come on why not ask Matagu to escort you? He doesn't have a girlfriend. And you get along fine with him"

"Kei!" she exclaimed. "He seems to be almost as big a PERV as Hyosuke, Koishi told me about him sitting in the front row at that beauty pageant she was in a couple of years ago during the summer festival."

Kei gulped at that reminder; he ran into Matagu that night at the festival grounds, with his camera in tow. He tried to keep him from running into Mizuho that night while she was onstage singing in the Karaoke competition. Later he ended up practically tripping over Koishi. Then he talked her into entering that competition to get away from her, so he could find Mizuho and get the both of them out of there. Of course this was before Mizuho was recalled and everyone had their memories of her erased by the Galaxy Federation.

"All right maybe he is a little perverted and he has a small crush on you. But Ichigo has he ever tried anything on you when we have gone camping out near the old shrine?" He was already pretty sure what her answer would be.

"Heck NO… and I want to keep it that way, Thank You. Most of the times we've gone hiking overnight you guys have been along. The ONE time you all skipped out on us I made it perfectly clear that he better not try anything funny, or he'd regret it."

"Well then you shouldn't have any problems with him. Just let him know that you aren't looking for a boyfriend, I think that he would be happy to take you to the dance." «Buddy you're gonna owe me big time for this…»

"And besides, just because Hyosuke and Kaede are together; then Koishi had a thing for you. Why do people think I would want to make it a perfect triple date with Matagu? Both Koishi and Kaede have tried to talk me in too this before. If Hyosuke tries to mention it again I might be inclined to hit him. Now you're doing it…"

"OK, I was just offering a suggestion here, I don't want World War III… But with any other guy in school he'll think that you're interested. With Matagu you at least know he will believe you when you explain why you want to go to the dance with him. But I think you should open up more with some of the other guys at school… other then me that is. I would be glad to take you to the dance if I was here that weekend, and I don't think Mizuho would have minded it, but I won't be. I'm not sure, but I don't think you'd want to ask that other guy you just told me about." Kei grinned at his friend.

"Ugg… that would be worse then asking Matagu even." She replied in a soft voice.

"Ichigo, I know you don't like interacting with the guys at school because your older then them and a part of you is trying to be a 23 year old girl. But your date with your sister and her husband shows that you have problems with people our own age. Yeah, I know you're 23 but in some ways we're still only about 17 like everybody else in our class. I guess… I mean maybe for something like this, just try acting like a girl who is in her last year of High School. Then with all other considerations aside, Matagu might be your best alternate choice for an escort, well that is after me of course." He added with a big grin for good measure.

Ichigo lowered her head for a bit and thought about it. "I'm not sure, I mean I don't think your wrong but… well asking Matagu, he's OK and all but still, Oh… I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Sure I understand, and don't worry about it too much, life is for living. It may not always be happy or fun, but you can't spend too much time worrying about everything and being scared to go out and live it. But hey, I'm still trying to master that particular skill myself."

Ichigo smiled at her friend and looked back across the lake watching as the sun started to set.

* * *

Authors' final rantings; Hey, I can't believe that I have finally gotten this chapter finished. Can you believe this was the first story that I started writing myself, but this has been one of the hardest for me to write. Why you may ask? Well I'll tell ya… For starters I want to do a good job. Second, Ichigo is one of this stories primary characters. And if you followed the OnéTea series she is probably one of the most enigmatic girls since Rei Ayanami, and Rei is the whole reason I refuse to try to write EVA stories even as much as I love to read them. I hope I can do Miss Morino service in this series. 

As a short note in the changes in this chapter; you will find I have gone through and changed a few words. I.E. Koibito for boyfriend or girlfriend, but I also still periodically use boyfriend or girlfriend. The reason I'm changed this is because koibito also could mean lover; as a result any time they try to argue or discuss this and are thinking in the stronger context I will use koibito instead. If you, the readers have too much of a problem with this let me know in your reviews or an E-mail.

I have sent the second chapter of Dance out to my prereaders and will hopefully have there recommendations back in about a week than will get that out to you for your reading enjoyment. Thanks to those that have written reviews already Hopefully the next installment will be as enjoyable as this.

Well if you like it or not please remember to review. Good or Bad I do like to hear how I'm doing.

Thanks, BlueDragon

A small listing of some of the Japanese words and phrases I used:

okāsan – mother

otōsan – father

onéesan – big sister

oniisan – older brother

obasan – aunt/grandmother

ojisan – uncle

ojiisan – grandfather

imootó – little sister

otootó – little brother

tsúma (kánai) – wife (my wife)

iinazuke – fiancé/fiancée

anata – darling (used by girl to boyfriend/husband)

taisetsu – Dear (as in term of endearment)

koibito – boyfriend/girlfriend, lover

báka – fool, idiot

arigátoo (gozaimasu) – thanks / Thank You (polite)

gomen (nasai) – sorry

kawaii – cute

Itadakimasu – thanks for this food, simple blessing

Tadáima – I'm home / now

Kon'nichi wa – Good morning/afternoon

Konban wa – Good evening

takoyaki – snack food (fried dough ball with octopus)

bentō – boxed lunch

náni – what/ why?

jā – well or then


	2. To Ask a Question

Onégai Teacher – Ichigo's Dance

A Fanfic by BlueDragon

Standard Fan Fic Disclaimer: See disclaimer in Chapter 1

Reminder: "Talking Lines"

«Thinking Lines»

Typing Lines

Phone Lines

Time, or Location

Authors' notes: For starters let me thank Sailor Kechara for prereading this and all of my other stories, letting me know that even if nobody else likes these silly things I write its not a wasted effort on my part. And also to JohnnyG for his skills as both proofreader and sounding board, between him and my wife there should not be many spelling / grammar mistakes. But it has been the latter that I appreciate the most, Thanks so much for your help buddy.

Well on with the story…

**Chapter 2 To Ask a Question**

Wensday Evening – Herikawa Grocery

It had been three days since Ichigo had her chat with Kusanagi-kun by the lake and school was back in session. She still had not come to a decision yet about asking Matagu. And so far had been able to avoid discussing it with her girlfriends; Koishi, and Kaede. But she also hadn't spent as much time with her best friends after school as she normally did. So now she was on her way to pick up some groceries and talk to Koishi.

Koishi saw Ichigo enter the store, "Kāsan, can I take a short break sense Ichigo is here?" She waited for her Okāsans response then grabbed Ichigo, "We'll head back to the storeroom in case you need me to help, just yell."

As they sat down at the small table in the back room. "All right Ichigo, time to stop dodging the subject, I want to know how things went asking Kei-kun to the dance next month." Koishi looked like she was about ready to shake her friend apart waiting for her answer.

"And just why would you be so interested in who Kei is taking to the dance, I thought you said the two of you weren't seeing each other any more." Ichigo replied flatly.

Koishi looked at her friend and scowled "You know full well that I have no intentions of asking Kei to the dance. You said you were going to ask him last weekend. Now tell me what did he say when you asked him…"

"All right, I'll tell you. I asked him and he told me…" She watched as her friend shifted closer to her in her seat, «If she edges farther this way, she'll fall out of her chair» "…no."

Koishi's expression changed to shock, "Why would Kei say _NO_, he isn't going out with anyone else that we know of."

"Remember Koishi, he does have a girlfriend, and we just didn't know who she was. Till just recently anyway. Besides he will be out of town visiting his parents that weekend anyway." Ichigo responded with a smile on her face.

Koishi grabbed her arm. "You mean you were able to get Kei to fess up who his sweetheart was. Come on girlfriend, hurry up and tell me. Did he show you a picture of her, what does she look like."

Ichigo wanted to throw her head back and laugh at her friend, but decided just to smile. "Sure I got him to tell me, I told you I could get it out of him. Besides that's the other reason he is going home. So he can spend time with her, She was his sweetheart at his old school, before he moved here."

Koishi considered this new information, she new Ichigo very rarely messed up on the facts of any story. Then something clicked. "Hold it Ichigo, he had been in his long standstill before he moved here. He had only just finished middle school. And kids don't start dating a lot that young as a general rule. What's the story here?

"All I said was she was his sweetheart, not that she was his lover. Actually she had been his student tutor in some of his problem subjects, then when he had his standstill, she used to visit him in the care facility he was at. The relationship started to build after he woke up then moved here. Really Koishi, sometimes…"

"Then she would still be in college, so what else did he tell you about her, come on Ichigo I want to know what she's like?" Her voice was almost pleading.

«Oh, this is going to be too much fun» Her smile got bigger, "Well, for starters she's Japanese/American, a student at Keio University in education, she's a little taller then Kei, definitely very attractive, she has long red hair, wears glasses, and… hmmm lets see what else." She paused acting like she was thinking, but was watching Koishis' reaction, waiting for the right… "Oh yea…"

"What else come on, what else." Koishi was practically ready to die waiting.

"You've already met her." Ichigo said softly.

"**_What!"_** Koishi exclaimed, "What do you mean I've already met her?"

Ichigo couldn't hold it in any more and she started laughing.

Koishi started getting frustrated at her best friend, "Come on Ichigo, what are you talking about. Just tell me…"

Ichigo tried to reign in her laughter but it took her a few seconds. "Oh come on Koishi, I said they were in school together, I never said the were the same age."

"And just what are you meaning by that, who is it, come on tell me…" the sentence trailed off as she started to realize what Ichigo was saying. "Oh my gosh, you don't mean it's…" she looked at Ichigo, her eyes were wide.

Ichigo started to nod, "You guessed it, Kei's significant other is Miss Kazami. They went to the same Jr./Sr. high school back in Tokyo together. He had his standstill and she went to college and finished her degree then moved here so her and Kei could be together. But Koishi, this is the important part. We have to keep this a secret. We can't tell anyone else, not even Kaede. Do you understand, Kei would get in trouble, and Mizuho-sensei could loose her job, and that would end her teaching carrier." She waited for Koishi's nod of accent.

"Okay, but what if it did get out, I mean kids have been talking about his affair with Mizuho-sensei since she started teaching here?" Koishi looked nervous about this. "I mean if the Principle were to find out, wouldn't he be upset about it?"

"The principle is not a problem, he already knows. Kei and Mizuho-sensei already told him, when she started teaching here. He knows how old Kei really is, and that they went to school together. He is the one that wants them to keep it secret, at least, until Kei graduates anyway. He is not going to come down on two consenting adults for their years old relationship just because he was ill and still has to finish high school."

"Wow, I never really thought it would be Mizuho-Sensei, I mean she is so much older and everything."

What's so shocking she is only a little older then me you know? Beside remember just who you're koibito is…" Ichigo smiled.

"Oh brother, that reminds me did you tell Kei about us." She looked nervous.

"No, I didn't after Kei told me how he and Mizuho met and all I decided it would be better not to. I mean the principle might be lenient about there relationship but you guys on the other hand already know what kind of trouble will happen if your relationship became public knowledge."

"Thanks Ichigo, I knew I could count on you. Well back to the dance, what are you going to do now that Kei is going out of town?"

Ichigo sighed "Well Kei did offer a suggestion; I just haven't been able to decide yet."

"And what did Kei suggest that has you so worked up?"

Ichigo looked around the back room, obviously nervous "I… well… he thought… maybe I should ask… Matagu." There she got it out, «Why was that so hard» She just looked at her best friend and sighed.

Koishi smiled, "So, are you going to ask Matagu?"

"I haven't really decided yet. When Kei and I talked about it we discussed both the good points as well as the bad. I suppose what worries me the most is if Matagu starts to get the wrong idea about it. I mean different times most of you have tried to hint, or outright suggest that we should be dating each other. But I don't want a boyfriend is all. But Kei was pretty sure that Matagu would understand. And while Matagu might not be the best looking, or smartest guy in school, he is definitely a couple steps above the rest of them. Well short of Kei-kun I suppose." The last was said with a slight grin.

"Well I won't argue about Kei being the best choice out of all the guys at school. And we're not the only two girls that think so. But I think the other girls leave him alone because he's so close to the two of us."

Ichigo shook her head, and fought the urge to giggle. "I think it has more to do with how shamelessly you still flirt with him then anything that my relationship with him means." She poked her friend in the arm. "You know, for Mizuho-senseis' benefit you really should tone it down, _a lot_. It might cause Kei fewer problems in the long run."

Koishi looked put-off and pointed to herself. "And let everyone at school start to gossip more about his affair with Miss Kazami. Heaven forbid, I wouldn't here of it." Both girls started to giggle. "But maybe next time I see her here in the store getting groceries I'll take a second and talk to her."

"That is very kind of you." Ichigo was just starting to regain control from her giggle fit.

"Oh, that reminds me has Kaede called you yet tonight?" Koishi asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "No, and there were not any messages on my machine before I left the apartment to come her and pick up some groceries."

"Well then she'll probably call you later, but she asked me if I could stay over at her place tomorrow night, since Friday is a late start day at school. I'm pretty sure she's expecting you to come too."

"Probably, I guess that means I should hurry up and get back home anyway. If Kaede is going to call, that will be a longer time on the phone for me and I still have that composition paper I have to finish for Mizuho-sensei tomorrow. Then still fix dinner and eat."

"Well, why don't you just grab a box out of the chiller here to eat. I made several earlier to restock before you came. Then at least you don't have to cook." Koishi said as they both started to leave the back room.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I think I'll do that." Ichigos smile got large. "I suppose that means you have a special delivery then to make later this evening?"

Koishi looked at her friend then looked around the store to locate her parents. "Shhh… Yea, I'll run that order just before we close tonight. He's working on a new airframe in the shop, so I'll wait till people are not poking around or helping him with the work." Both girls started to pick up the items Ichigo would need for the next couple of day's

Next Afternoon after dismissal from school

School had let out for the day and our normal group of friends was walking away from the campus. The girls had just left to go to whatever it was the girls were doing tonight. Three guys continued walking on their way.

Kei looked over at Matagu, "Matagu, have you talked to Ichigo at all since school started?"

"No, nothing outside of the normal stuff when we're all together, why are you asking Kei"

Kei just shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, nothing really I suppose, just curious."

Hyosuke stopped and put a hand on Kei's shoulder. "Com'on Kei, fess up. What do you know?" Matagu just looked at both of his friends wondering what was going on. "Just why are ya so curious about Ichigo wanting to speak with Matagu anyway?"

"Really Kei, she normally doesn't go out of her way just to talk to me. What's up." Even he was interested now.

"Oh, all right I'll tell you. Ichigo asked me if I could be her escort to the spring dance last weekend."

Hyosuke started slapping Kei on the back, "Way'ta go man, first Koishi then some older babe, and now Ichigo. Right behind our backs, Kei is a real playboy…"

"Hyosuke, calm down and come back to earth, OK." Kei started to shake his head in exasperation. "It's nothing like that. She just wants someone to be her escort to the dance, so she asked me."

"I think that's great Kei, but what does that have to do with me?" Matagu asked.

"Yea Kei, you're about the only guy in school that Ichigo actually likes. What's so bad about that."

"Well, it's not that so much. See I'm going home that weekend, so I had to say no. But she was the head of the dance committee she thinks she should have a date for the dance." He looked over at Matagu and Hyosuke followed his gaze.

Hyosukes grin got large. "All right Matagu, this is great, ya finally got a girlfriend old buddy."

"**_Hyosuke_**" both of them exclaimed.

Kei shook his head again, "Hyosuke, that's just it. She wasn't asking to be my girlfriend; she just wanted me to take her to the dance. If she decides to ask Matagu then the same logic would apply."

Matagu looked a little surprised by this revelation. "Kei, why would she want to ask me though, she thinks I'm the biggest pervert in our class."

Kei just smiled, "Not really, she knows that honor goes to Hyosuke…"

"Yea, I have that honor…" the other two guys started laughing at their friend. "Hold it, that ain't fair." He reached over and put Kei in a headlock. "Now take that back." To bad all three of them were a laughing too hard to be taken seriously. After a couple more seconds they all started walking aging in almost silence, just the occasional giggles.

"Kei, do you really think she would ask me?" Matagu asked while looking down at the sidewalk in front of them.

"Well I don't really know." Kei looked lost in thought for a few seconds. "I told her that I know you would understand that she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, unlike goofball over here. She knows that any other guy at school would get the same stupid idea. Just don't get all worked up over it, you have a big lead over any of the other competition. It's her choice now if she still thinks it's so important that she has a date."

"What, you mean you suggested she go out with Matagu, and she didn't threaten to hit 'ya." Hyosuke asked.

"She just about did pound me for it, but in the end she had to agree that you were the next best choice if she had to ask someone." Kei stepped around to catch the side street that would take him home. "Matagu, just don't get all worked up about it she may ask, she may not. Well see you guy in the morning." With that he started off in the direction of home.

Matagu and Hyosuke watched him head off, then looked at each other before Hyosuke broke the silence. "Matagu I think Kei is right, don't let it worry ya, if she asks great, if not so what." Matagu just nodded his head. "Hey buddy, want to come with me to the dojo for a little practice before the class starts, it's been a while for ya. I'm sure sensei would like hav'in ya stop by."

Matagu looked over at the taller boy, "No thanks, I'm too out of shape, anyway I think I want to talk to Kei some more. Besides I don't even have my gi along anyway. Catch you in the morning."

"Ok buddy, see ya in the morning"

Later that same night three girls were sitting on the bedroom floor, in their pajama's playing cards.

"Well I guess I've won again." Ichigo stated as she laid down her hand on the floor.

Koishi started to collect all the cards and reshuffle them. "Ichigo, how do you do that, this makes three games in a row." She asked, Ichigo just grinned back at her as if challenging her to figure out her secret.

Kaede reached next to her and picked up the large panda that Hyosuke had won for her at last summers' festival. She hugged it tight as she thought about who gave it to her. "Ichigo, can I ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead." As she turned to look at the taller girl. Kaede looked a little sheepish and Ichigo figured it had something to do with her koibito, as he was the general cause for her to get all shy.

"Well, I was wondering why you haven't talked to Koishi or me about your plans for the Spring Dance since before break?" Koishi set the cards down and started to laugh. Ichigo just glared for a second kicking her lightly in the leg.

She gave Koishi one last hard look, which seemed to have the wanted effect of silencing her laughter. "Mmm, well I really haven't been trying to avoid talking about it, I just have been busy trying to decide what I'm going to do."

Koishi decided to add in her two cents worth. "Yea, she finally told me last night that Kei told her he couldn't. But we got sidetracked and never got back around to discussing the alternative." Ichigo glared at her again, it did not seem to be working any more, Koishi just smiled.

"Really…" Kaede asked. "What alternative?"

"Kei told her that she should ask Matagu to the dance."

Kaede looked slightly perplexed. "But Ichigo, I thought you planed to ask Kei to go with you. Why would he say you should go with Matagu?"

Ichigo let out a sigh. "I did ask Kei, but unfortunately he's going back home to visit his family that weekend. I guess his parents are back from their travels and wanted to see him. So he thought I should just ask Matagu to the dance."

Kaede smiled at her. "Well I think that's a good idea. I know how you feel about it when we normally bring up the subject. But this time I think you should."

"But what if he gets the wrong idea about this, I mean he has had a crush on me since we started high school." The other two girls started giggling at her dilemma. Ichigo just shook her head.

Koishi stopped laughing. "Yea, we know, it's almost as big as the one he has on Mizuho-sensei. But for that matter over a third the male population at school has a crush on you, add Miss Kazami into it and it jumps to better then 80." Both girls started laughing again.

"Fine… give it a rest already." Ichigo was really bothered by this, both the general idea of asking Matagu, and worse the fun her friends seemed to be having about it.

Kaede calmed down and put a reassuring hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Gomen, Ichigo we shouldn't tease you about this. But I think you really should ask him. If Kei is going out of town, I mean if I were you, Matagu would be the only other person I would want to ask. He's kind, definitely not loud or obnoxious, and he is kind of kawaii."

"Not to mention he is the only other guy we can keep in line. Really Ichigo, he's not going to get any stupid ideas about a deeper relationship here." Koishi stated.

"Besides Ichigo you're only asking him to a dance. Its not like you're asking him to marry you."

"Pleeze, don't even talk like that… A boyfriend is the last thing I want to even think about, let alone the idea of a husband. I got enough of that over school break when I went home from both my Okāsan and my imootó-chan."

Kaede looked slightly perplexed at Ichigo, she didn't often talk about her family since she lived alone here, but why would she be making such a big deal out of it. "Why would your family be trying to get you married, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was definitely not in the mood to try and explain everything to Kaede tonight. It had been to emotional when she finally told Koishi everything over a year ago, she was not wanting to do that again tonight. "Well, I suppose that since my sister is married and has a little boy now. They both seem to be getting impatient that I should do the same thing. But I want to finish school first, before any thing like that." She hoped that Kaede didn't press the matter any further.

"Oh, I see. Then in that case Ichigo, I want you to promise me that you'll ask Matagu to the dance. You helped set it all up and you should have a date for the night. Besides, Koishi refuses to ask any guy's out, and I don't want to be the only one of us with a date." Ichigo almost wanted to smile at Kaedes' outburst, she looked so put out by the thought of being the only one **_with_** a date. She watched her a few more seconds, but there was no sign of her letting up on this topic.

"Oh All right, I'll ask him, are you satisfied now?" She sighed, Kaede just nodded. "Well now that you've forced me to ask Matagu, have you given any thought to what we should wear for the night. It's not like I go out on many formal occasions with a date. I know I'll have to find something that looks OK on me." Both girls perked up at this, and Koishi scooted closer, Kaede got up and walked over to her desk and pulled something out of the top drawer.

"Last winter I told my pen-pal that we were going to have a dance at our school this spring, and she sent me a couple of her fashion catalogs. We could take a look through them and see if we like any?" Kaede walked over to her desk and pulled out the catalogs, then sat back down with her friends.

"Kaede, I didn't know you had a pen-pal, where is she from?" Koishi asked as she leaned over to look at the catalog Kaede had opened.

"Yea, we've been writing ever since fifth grade, when we were given the assignment in English class. She goes to school in Texas, San Antonio; you know that was the city the Americans had that big battle against the Mexicans back in the 1800's."

Koishi was looking at the catalogs both were the size many Teen magazines were published in. "Why would she just buy these for you to look at."

Kaede handed one to her. "Well these were a couple months older and she was getting newer issues to start looking for a dress for her Prom. That's there end of the school year dance at the end of May. She said most schools in the US have two or three formals a year and lots of other smaller school sponsored dances all year long, Sometimes as often as one a month." The girls started to sift through different styles and pictures.

"Oh look at this one, they call it Classic White, isn't it lovely." Looking at the description Kaede asked, "They say here you also need to purchase a 'Bouffant Slip' you know what that is?"

Ichigo leaned back against the bed "It's what you ware under the skirt; it's ribbed our wired so that it flows out. That's what puts that bell shape on the skirt." She responded.

"Ichigo, I think that one would look really good on you." Koishi pointed to a light blue gown on the next page.

Ichigo leaned over to look at the picture. «I like that light blue color…» "What… 'Tidal Wave' you want me to wear a gown they call '_Tsunami_'" she looked over at Koishi and scowled. Both girls looked at what Ichigo was talking about, then started to giggle. "OK that does it I'm not taking you guys shopping with me when I look for my dress." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gomen, Ichigo I didn't notice that." Koishi said still giggling slightly. "But I still think it would look good on you."

Ichigo picked up the catalog, "Yea, I like the color, that's very pretty but I don't want to wear a skirt that bells out like that. I'm too petite and I think it would make me look fat." She set the catalog back down on the floor between them.

"Huh…" Kaede turned it to get a better look. "The waist looks pretty low and very snug, how would that make you look fat?" Kaede asked looking perplexed.

"It's not the cut of the top its how much the skirt flares out, it would make my hips look huge." Ichigo pointed to one that was cut closer and nowhere near as full. "Something more like this Black Silk Chiffon."

Koishi looked at what Ichigo pointed to. "That one, with all the fringe it looks like something out of an old movie about America's Prohibition during the Roaring Twenties in Chicago"

All three girls started to giggle. "Yea, well maybe but what I'm talking about is more about the cut of the skirt." Ichigo stated.

Kaede flipped a couple pages in the other catalog. "Ichigo how about this Cheongsam, it's definitely cut to fit your body more." She pointed to a dark blue cheongsam with short sleeves. Ichigo leaned over to look.

"Right," Koishi replied, "Ichigo wants to go looking like some Chinese Bimbo."

"Hey, I happen to like the looks of a nice Cheongsam, although for the dance I am not sure one would be right. But '_BIMBO_' this coming from the girl at school who always dresses like she's on the prowl for fresh meat, Mmmm."

"Hold it Missy," Koishi said in a mocking tone, but her eyes were full of mirth. "I do not dress like I'm on the prowl. I just try to put my best visual assets to effective use, then if I find a nice opportunity I am prepared." She tapped Ichigo in the shoulder.

Kaede decided to jump in. "Yea, it's just too bad that you still like to make Kei your prime target." The three girls started laughing again at each other and the rest of the evening was spent in camaraderie.

Student Council Room

Ichigo was sitting at her desk in the council room working on some paperwork for her post as Student Body President this year. When the door opened, and Ichigo looked up to see if her visitor was who she had asked to stop by.

"Oh… Gomenasi Madam President, I didn't mean to disturb you while you were working…" Tsubaki Oribe said as she started to make her way out of the council room.

"Oribe-kun just come on in, I'm not going to bite you. Besides you're my Vice you can talk to me anytime outside of my classes. I'll need your help with things, and please stop calling 'Madam President' do you want me always calling you 'Madam Vice'." Ichigo asked the dark haired girl.

She looked a little apprehensive as she came in and sat in a chair next to the big desk "Sorry Sempai, I'll try to remember that." She looked at what Ichigo was working on and noticed it was for the upcoming dance. "How are plans going for the dance next month Ma'am." She decided to ask.

"Pretty good actually I just received the signed contracts for the DJ company to provide the music and lights. The cafeteria staff said they would make the punch and also setup the snack table. That reminds me how are the arrangements coming for the chaperones?"

As Tsubaki sat down in the chair next to Ichigo's desk. "Well, Yamada-sensei said he would help, and we are trying to find various couples from the school staff also. But as of yet only the nurse has said she and her husband could help. I understand Miss Kazami is married, do you think she and her husband could help, I'll be glad to ask." She looked expectantly at Ichigo.

That reminded Ichigo about recent events. "Well, yes she is married, but I think I heard her mention that she was going to be gone that weekend, visiting her in-laws I think. But I'll be glad to ask her for you when I go back to class."

"Thank you, Ma'am that would be a big help" Tsubaki nodded.

Ichigo got an exasperated expression on her face, "Can you please stop with the Ma'ams already. We are going to be working very closely together this year as the heads of the student government. I would just prefer it if you used my given name, all right." She tried to smile reassuringly at the other girl.

"Thank you Ichigo-sempai." The dark haired girl smiled back. "If it's not to forward of me to ask, but have you decided who you are going to ask to the dance yet. I remember you're very friendly with Kusanagi-sempai."

Ichigo was a little surprised by the question, likewise she didn't want her Vice to know that she had already asked him «Wouldn't want to damage my image here». Or give her any hints that he was really involved with Mizuho-sensei. "Mmmm, no I don't mind really but Kei-kun already has a girlfriend from his old school in Tokyo. But can I ask you who you're planning on asking to the _Dance_." Ichigos smile got bigger as she was curious what kind of guy would attract her Vice's attention. She was a second year student and very intelligent, but in the looks department she would be stiff competition even for Koishi. Not to mention she had more developed assets then her best friend, lots of the guys at school were trying to get her attention.

Tsubaki blushed bright red. "Ahh… well… you see there is… this one guy in particular…" Ichigo was really surprised now Tsubaki was normally pretty well composed and for some guy to turn her into a gushing schoolgirl.

"Oh come on, out with it. Who is this guy, if he's got you this flustered."

"Well he's a first year, named Maiku Kamishiro. I think he just moved here during the term break form the Tokyo area some ware."

Ichigo was rather surprised that Tsubaki was interested in an underclassmen, then she started to try and figure out just who this guy was. "Is he that new boy with the deep blue eyes?" She asked while she was considering the possibilities. Then she watched Tsubaki's face turn a bright red, just before the girl looked away for a second. "I guess I was right about who he is then, Huh…" her smile got bigger.

A very soft, "Yes" was her only response as Tsubaki kept her face turned away.

«Not that I would want to go with an underclassmen, six years is almost to much of a stretch for me let alone adding another two to three years on top of that» "Don't worry, he's only a year younger then you, so why should that worry you or anyone else for that matter." Ichigo said.

Tsubaki turned back to look at Ichigo with a smile on her face. "Thank you, I didn't want to do anything that might not look good for the student council." She looked around the room for a second. "But Ichigo-sempai you still haven't told me who you're planning to ask to the dance?"

"Well I am planning on asking on of the guy's in my homeroom class, but no it was not going to be Kei-kun."

"Really I didn't know that you were close to many guys at school…" but her comment was interrupted.

Knock, Knock

"Ichigo, my group just got done…" As the young man was sticking his head in the door. "Ahh… Gomen, I didn't know you were working with someone right now. Your note said… Well I can just catch you some other time."

Tsubaki knew very well that Miss Morino really only associated with three boys very closely. She had said, she was not asking Kusanagi-sempai, Magumo-san already had a girlfriend. Then that left one other possible choice.«Shido-sempai would only be coming here if Ichigo wanted to ask him some particular question, away from other prying ears» She looked at Ichigo and smiled a very knowing smile. "It's OK sempai, I had just finished talking with our President. I'll go and leave you two alone to discuss your business. Ichigo-sempai, I'll keep you current on my tasks for the dance." She headed fairly quickly to the door. "Later Sempai." And with that she left, Matagu was sure he heard her giggling as she went down the hall.

"Ichigo, what was that all about?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the large desk.

Ichigo let out a breath she had not known she was holding. "Nothing very important really, we had just been discussing some plans for the dance next month."

"OK, well I got your note. What did you want to talk to me about?" He was trying hard not to appear too nervous.

Ichigo walked around her desk so she was on the same side as Matagu. "Well that has to do with the dance too." She took a deep breath to build up her nerve. "Matagu, I wanted to ask you a question about the dance…"

Authors' final rantings; I hope I got this out fast enough for most of you. From my end it was not too easy. First because I don't write a chapter at a time, then post it. When I have an idea for a story I want to write, I make an outline then I start putting the story down on paper, or in this case word processor. Complete with chapter titles and such; I have a doc template that helps me set the base for the story up. As I have content ideas I write them down in the appropriate chapter. Yes crazy as it is, believe it or not, I am actually finished with a latter chapter, and almost completed the last chapter but right now chapter 4 is only two sentences.

Add to all of this chaos that I am currently writing three stories to be posted as soon as possible. Plus Cisco networking classes, and then, top it off with reading and reviewing other fanfictions, helping out on the RaK C2 community, Ect. Ect. My life gets pretty full.

Well if you like it or not please remember to review. Good or Bad I do like to hear how I'm doing.

Thanks, BlueDragon


	3. Bumps n Bruises

Onégai Teacher – Ichigo's Dance

A Fanfic by BlueDragon

Standard Fan Fic Disclaimer: See disclaimer in Chapter 1

Reminder:

"Talking Lines"

«Thinking Lines»

Sound Effects+

#Phone Lines#

/Time, or Location/

Authors' notes: Okay gang here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. The Kami's only know it's taken me long enough to get it ready to post. Let me thank Sailor Kechara for prereading this and all of my other stories, I only wish she hadn't been transferred. Now all our correspondence is via E-mail, and I find it only a little annoying. And also to JohnnyG for his skills as both proofreader and sounding board, I only wish he had more time available too have picked over this chapter with his finetooth comb. Also because of JohnnyG's break from proofing work, I have enlisted the aid of ST Pika, and the members of **Shinjis Sharing Inc**. Those I've talked to liked it so far and as nobody has been making any comments about stupid spelling errors I will assume that this is ready too go. Thanks Guys.

Well on with the story…

**Chapter 3 Bumps-n-Bruises**

/Several days later/

It had been just over a week since Ichigo asked him to be her date to the dance. And his mind was still having problems dealing with the whole concept. Of course he knew that he was her second choice, and for that he was eternally grateful that Kei was going back to Ota-ku that weekend to see his folks. But still Ichigo asked him, Normally when Hyosuke or the girls recommended something like this to her she would practically snap their heads off then immediately follow that up by warning him not to get any dumb ideas.

To top it off it had started to get around school the Matagu was taking her to the dance. Of course that was because of his imootó-chans big mouth sounding off when it should be shut. «Its not like Ichigo and I want to keep it a secret, we just didn't want to make a big deal out of it» The only thing that made it worse was the fact that school gossip tended to get exaggerated very quickly out of proportion. Only Ichigo's reputation seemed to keep the rumors from going way off the deep end, most of the students just didn't quite know how to interact with her. She never was one to keep her opinions quietly to herself, and normally only the guys seemed to get the scathing comments out of her when they did something stupid, or just plain left themselves wide-open for some cutting commentary, fortunately Hyosuke tended to be her main target to most everyone else's delight.

As he was buttoning up his shirt, he was starting to think back about what he thought of her after they first met at the start of high-school. Then a familiar image came to mind, of Ichigo sitting back on her legs in her winter school uniform. Leg socks, the short black skirt, white blouse, and long sleeve sweater almost hiding her hands. She was looking at him playfully while chewing on the end of her bow. Of course Kei had been right way back then, that the Ichigo of his fantasy was nothing like the real thing.

She was quiet but definitely not shy, exceedingly intelligent but again she never tried to flaunt it. But if you did something stupid in her presence you were going to hear about it. Now she wouldn't say anything to be spiteful and her opinions were well thought out. But she also didn't mince words, or try to be very polite about her suggestions. But she did seem to be very honest. Also she was one person you could never keep a secret from for very long, she had this uncanny ability to find out anything about almost any one. Just last week he had made a comment about Mizuho-sensei and she told him to not even think about it that she was already married. Since no one was around he asked how she knew. She calmly replied that if you looked closely at her left hand you could see the signs on her ring finger even though she did not wear the ring at school for some reason.

He knew she was right when he ran into her in town a couple days later and saw the small diamond ring on her finger. He had been surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Even though another of his fantasies was ended that afternoon, he just knew that Ichigo hadn't done it to be mean or spiteful to him. She had simply pointed out something she had uncovered as fact, and told him as a friend. It probably also explained why she would just shake her head when they overheard other students still talking about the rumors that Kei and Mizuho-sensei were secretly lovers… what a joke, even he thought those were stupid now and just ignored them when he heard others saying that.

But even though many of his fantasies were impossible, and he had gotten over many of them, the one about him and Ichigo becoming his koibito still persisted. He figured that it was because she was his first real crush that he had on any girl, and at times he thought he understood her so well, then suddenly he would find out that he didn't. «Oh well, at least she is one of my friends, and she even wants me to take her to the dance anyway. Me the pervert» Of course he didn't really think he was all that perverted, but he knew the girls thought he was. But they still liked him anyways.

Matagu finished getting dressed for school and went downstairs for breakfast. His Kasan made him another delicious meal to start the day which he was enjoying, until that peace was ended, in the evil form of his imootó-chan. Sure he thought she was cute and all, but she could also be such a nuisance at times.

"Kon'nichi wa, Kasan what's for breakfast, it smells wonderful." Being her usual cheery self.

But before their okasan could answer, Matagu chimed in. "Well I'm not really sure what your having but if I had a choice, I'd like it to be something that would keep your mouth glued shut and put an end to your gossiping streak."

His okasan gave him a disapproving look but she could also sympathize with her son. «This town is just small enough for gossip to be most everyone's favorite hobby.» She had already heard enough around her shop, fortunately most of the ladies thought her son and the Morino girl made a nice looking couple, but never commented on if things being talked about went any farther then just friendship.

"Hey, it's not like I told anyone Ichigo-sempai and you were lovers, or anything Oniichan." Haruko complained.

Matagu growled at his imootó "That's another thing, will you stop calling me 'ONIICHAN'. _Kasan_ please tell her to stop calling me that…"

"But its so kawaii to call you 'Oniichan'." She tried to give him her cute imootó-chan face, Matagu only growled at her again.

"Rukochan your brother is right, this is his last year of high school. You should not still be calling him Oniichan. Remember he is going to start college next year, and that means he is almost an adult and you should respect that." Mrs. Shido chided her daughter.

"Arigato Kasan… well thanks for a great breakfast. Gota go so I can catch everybody on the way to class. Bye" With that Matagu grabbed his bag and was running out the door.

"Rukochan shouldn't you be getting ready to go to."

"Hai Kasan" she finished her last couple of bites and took her dishes to the sink. "Kasan, would it still be ok if I still used Tagichan every so often?" She asked.

Mrs. Shido looked at her daughter and smiled, "Well I don't see why not.

Shortly after leaving his house he caught up with Hyosuke and Kaede, who were heading towards his house. Walking a couple more blocks by the train tracks; Kei, coming from one direction just beating Koishi and Ichigo this morning.

As the six friends walked towards school, today the girls were in front locked in an animated discussion about something Matagu was not following as he was again lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't even able to bring himself to focus on what Hyosuke and Kei were talking about right next to him.

Of course it only took Ichigo a little while before she noticed Matagus' mood. "Matagu, what seems to be bothering you today." She asked.

Koishi actually took his arm and hugged him a little closer. "Yea, Matagu you look pretty depressed. What's up?" When she saw him start to blush at the contact, she couldn't help but start to laugh. This was soon joined in by everyone else in the group. "Oh Matagu just relax, I promise I don't bite."

"Yea, yea very funny." Matagu sighed. "Sorry just been getting a little frustrated with Haruko. Her and her big mouth started all these rumors that Ichigo and I are dating now, and I just don't want people getting the wrong idea, Okay." To Matagu's surprise it was Ichigo who responded.

"Really Matagu, I don't think Haruko was the only one that got these rumors started. So you shouldn't be worrying about it; that is as long as you don't get stupid and tell someone that we are dating. Are you?" She asked fixing him with a quick glare. When he nodded his agreement she continued. "People are naturally going to talk and as long as we make it clear your not, my koibito then I don't see any problems."

Matagu was more then slightly surprised again buy the petite girls' response, but if it wasn't going to bother her then he figured he could get used to the idea. As they continued to school topics began passing through the gambit of mundane student topics. It wasn't long before they got to the campus. After heading into the building Kei hurried off to pick up something from one of the teachers. Hyosuke and Matagu went to their shoe lockers, while the girls went where ever it is girls go first thing in the morning when they don't want guys around.

It was about ten minutes before the first bell and Hyosuke and Matagu were talking by the lockers. "Shido, just were do you get off…" An angry voice demanded, but before Matagu could turn and confront the speaker he was slammed back into the lockers. "Just who gave you permission to ask Morino to the dance?" The speaker was another upperclassman Dai Aida and he was flanked by two of his friends. None of them looked real happy.

"Dai, just go away and leave me alone, will you?" Matagu said

"No way Shido, you listen, you don't tell me what to do. Besides I asked a question and I expect an answer."

"Oh… Gomen nasai my mistake I didn't realize you knew how to ask questions." Matagu bit back sarcastically. "Besides for your information I did not ask Ichigo to the dance… She asked me to the dance."

"Do you really expect us to believe that she would want to ask a báka like you to the dance. Get real." With that he slammed Matagu into the lockers again.

"Hey…" Hyosuke smacked Dai on the shoulder. "You got what ya wanted to hear now bug off, before something happens"

"Sure beside if I was in the mood for a good fantasy I'd go to a bookstore." With that they left.

Hyosuke shook his head in disgust. "Man how can they be so jealous, besides this is Ichigo we're talking about." Matagu just shook his head at his friends comment. "But even more importantly they have no looks and a rotten personality to top things off. You'd think they would just give up on life and go far, far away."

About that time the girls show up. "Hey Matagu, what was that all about?" Koishi asked

"Ah… nothing important, don't worry about it." They all started down the hall to their classroom. The girls were walking behind the two guys.

"Matagu, what is on the back of your head?" Ichigo asked

Koishi's hand went to her mouth "Hey that's blood. Matagu you're bleeding."

Matagu reached back and felt his scalp. "Oww…" he looked at his hand and saw some blood there.

"You should go straight to the nurses' office and have her look at it," Kaede said.

Ichigo stepped up and took Matagu's arm. "I'll take him to the nurse. You all go to class and tell Miss Kazami where we are, and will be back as quick as we can." And with that she led Matagu down the hall towards the nurses' office. When they were far enough away from their friends. "Matagu, was Dai giving you a hard time because of me?"

"No, He is just always causing me trouble; I think it's what he lives for."

They walked into the nurses' office, and the nurse turned to great them. "Mr. Shido, Miss Morino, what seems to be the problem today."

Matagu walked over to her. "I hit my head on the lockers; it seems to have cut it open."

She pulled out a rolling stool. "Here sit down, and let me have a look." She started to part the hair around the back of his head. "Mr. Shido did you get into a fight?'

"No, Ma'am," was his fast reply. The nurse looked over to Miss Morino.

"No, Ma'am it looked to us like another student was in too big a hurry to get down the hall to just walk around Matagu, so he just pushed him out of the way."

"Really, could you tell who it was?" She reached over to her supplies counter and grabbed a jar of long Q-tip swabs and a bottle of what looked like some kind of antiseptic. "Matagu I'll need you to hold still while I clean this, it will probably sting a little." Matagu nodded in response. As she started to work cleaning the wound she decided to get some more information and she was sure none would be coming from Matagu. "Well Miss Morino, would you be able to tell who it was that pushed Mr. Shido here?"

"Oowww"+ Matagu tried to be quite in his moment of pain.

Ichigo looked back up at the nurse, "Well we were still pretty far down the hall when it happened, and I really couldn't say for sure. But I could make an educated guess, and narrow it down to two or three. I still would rather not say because I can't be absolutely sure given the facts"

She was now using her third swab, but had been watching Miss Morino as she spoke. She nodded after being given the girls answer, many around the school were very familiar with the girls reputation as an information hunter, and she wasn't fooled in the least by her quite nature.

wince+

Also she got the feeling the she was not telling the whole truth, but she remembered her days in high school and the students unwritten rule about 'ratting' on other students. Besides she had grown up with a sister who was the quintessential Master of Lies and Half-truths. Miss Morino was definitely fudging her information for one reason or another.

"Well, I understand Miss Morino and no, I won't ask you to tell me who you think the suspects might be." She finished and stepped around in front of Matagu, poked him in the chest fixing him with a hard look. "And as I understand Mr. Shido here will _not_ 'rat out' a fellow student for something like this, I'm not going to force the issue." She then smiled at Matagu, "Mr. Shido, do you have PE today?" Matagu shook his head. "Well good then, please try to be careful it should heal up nicely but don't press your luck, Okay."

Matagu smiled at the thought that this was not the first time the school nurse had to clean up some scrape he had received. He stood up collected his book bag and headed out the door with Ichigo.

As Ichigo and Matagu were leaving the Nurses office the school principal was walking in.

"Ojisan, what do we owe for the honor of this visit?" as she finished putting things away.

"For starters what was that about…" He replied pointing back out into the hall at the two students who just left.

She smiled at him, and it seemed to light up the room, as she offered him a chair by her desk and sat down to start filling out paperwork on the last injury. "Oh… well it seems that someone was in a hurry this morning and pushed Mr. Shido into the lockers rather then walk around him. He had a small laceration on the back of his scalp, it was bleeding worse then it really was though."

"Really, then I suppose I need to send a notice to the homeroom teachers to remind students about proper conduct in the halls later." He paused for a few seconds and took note of his niece's office; it was immaculate, even cleaner then her house and that was always spotless even with three kids. "Oh well, I wanted to stop in and see if you would mind bringing the family over for dinner tomorrow night, Takako was wanting to have you come over. She just loves having kids running around the house."

"I'm sure that would be wonderful, Ojisan" She replied with a big smile on her face.

/Kusanagi Living room – Early evening/

Kei is sitting on the floor by the low table furiously trying to enter commands into Mizuho's laptop.

Wrrrp, Wrrrp, Wrrrp… Boom+

"Damn, not again…" Kei was starting to get pretty frustrated with this, as if homework wasn't bad enough. He had decided he need to learn some of Marie-siel's command systems incase he ever needed to pilot the ship himself. He didn't want to create another chaotic mess like the first time he inadvertently launched the ship. He ended the Sim and laid his head back on the sofa. It was then that his wife walked into the living room fresh out of the bath, already wearing her favorite nightie, the one with the chocolate brown ribbon.

"What's wrong Kei-kun?" she asked as she sat down next to her husband, scooting as close to him as she could.

Kei sat back up and leaned his head on his wife's shoulder. "Just trying to get used to the ships command system on your Sim. But since I still don't have a good grasp of written Federation, I have problems reading the displays."

She leaned over and kissed her husbands forehead. "I suppose we could try using a mind probe trainer, that would give you a better understanding of written Fed."

Kei was back up and had his hands on his wife's shoulders. "**_NO_**, no way, isn't that how the council had discovered about us before they took you away from me the first time. I don't want to do anything to let them know you came back to me. I don't want to loose you again." He looked really worried about that prospect. Mizuho couldn't resist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, until he started responding himself.

Several minutes later they pulled away from each other, both with big smiles on their faces. "Kei-chan, it would be OK. The council was able to detect it before because I created a mental representation of myself so I could interact with your subconscious. The teaching probes don't use as much energy. Unfortunately Marie-siel doesn't have the programming available to do it, but maybe Okāsan would have the resources on Miruru-siel, we can ask her when she comes to visit again?"

"Do you think that would help, I don't want to do anything that might get your being here noticed buy your old boss's." He was looking at his wife obviously worried, but she just smiled serenely back at him.

"I do really understand how you feel Kei-chan, and I think Okāsan would be happy to help us out with this. Besides the governing council has very little control over her because of her job."

Kei looked a little surprised, "What she has a real job; I was thinking she just worked at making me miserable." He smiled at his wife but only got smacked in the arm for his comment.

Mizuho glared at her husband for a couple of seconds after hitting him. "Kei, how could you say something like that. She does really like you, you know. Unlike how my mother-in-law seems to treat me." She tried to suppress the scowl that thinking of her mother-in-law inevitably brought on.

Kei could feel his wife's mood going sour, and thought of a way to fix it. "And that's what scares me so much, I think she likes to like me 'Too' much. Sneaking into our bedroom can get me into more trouble then I want to deal with." He smiled back at his wife.

Mizuho only thought for a second before she remembered what her husband meant, and a blush quickly spread across her face. "Gomen, Kei-chan. I forgot all about that." She looked away for a second, as she remembered the rest of the things that happened that morning. "I don't think Okāsan will try something like that again." «At least I hope not» "But she actually works in the Intelligence Branch, so the council has very little authority over her. That's also why Miruru-siel has no problems bypassing the security/monitoring satellites."

"Wow, I never thought…" his voice trailed off. «If Hatsuho can do that, maybe…» his thoughts were broken off when his wife spoke again.

"You know there might be another way to help you out with this." She paused for a second to collect her thoughts. "The databanks in Marie's computer were being programmed with information on both the Japanese and English language. What if we set up a subroutine that would translate the data from Federation Standard to Japanese and then displayed it in proper Japanese for us to work from?" She looked expectantly at her husband.

Kei actually started to look excited at that possibility. "Now that's an idea that has real merit, I would rather set up systems ourselves then have to get your Okāsan involved in our lives any more."

Mizuho almost glowed with her husband's words of approval. "It will probably take lots of work and even more system debugging to make sure all the systems function properly. Besides it's something we can do together, just the two of us." And she smiled at her husband.

Kei couldn't help but smile back at his wife and he started to hug her close. This also started another series of thought processes in the young mans mind, namely the activities the two of them could have alone in the room just down the hall. And as these thought were going through his mind he couldn't help but notice again just how his wife was dressed at the moment, and he realized he was staring at her, or rather them… He started to blush as he broke that train of thought and looked at his wife's face.

Mizuho started to blush a little, noticing her husbands' current attention. Then when he was finally shifted his focus back to her face she couldn't help but giggle softly. Of course the same thoughts were running rampant through her mind as well at the moment. «Maybe we can hurry up and go to bed early tonight.» Just the idea of the activities happening soon made her face turn a brighter red, and she gave her husband a quick kiss, in hopes that he might want to go to bed _now_.

"Hey, that reminds me you said you wanted to tell me something after dinner, what was it?" He hugged his wife closer, practically pulling her into his lap.

She settled herself in her husbands lap and kissed him on the cheek. "That's right, well actually it a couple of things really. Since you told Ichigo about our marriage I decided to see if the principle would let me become the facility advisor for the student government, and he said I could. That gives me the chance to spend more time with Ichigo too make sure she doesn't find out anything else." Grin

"Do you really think that's a good idea I mean she is really good at piecing things together and she might find out about you."

Mizuho kissed her husband on the cheek for being concerned. "I don't think that's too much of a problem, since I'm only teaching now, and we really don't use many of Marie-siels systems on a daily basis we should be fine. Besides it gives me a chance to keep closer tabs on what she does know."

"Well probably, just remember to keep a close eye out on her, she can be pretty sneaky." He hugged his wife close again. "What else?"

"Everyone will find out tomorrow but he also reassigned my homeroom today. Starting tomorrow I'll be with one of the first year classes instead of your class." She looked a little disappointed by this.

Kei was also a little surprised, "Then who will be our new homeroom teacher, if not you?"

"Well I'm still going to be assigned as the homeroom teacher, but for now Ichigo as the class rep will fill in, kind of as an advisor. With the staff shortage our principle has to try and find another teacher to replace Mr. Ooshima, since his father past away a couple weeks ago. His mothers' health hasn't been very good lately either, I guess and none of his brothers or sisters wanted to take care of her. He is moving back to the family house in Matsumoto with his wife to take care of her. From what I understand, he will end up getting the house after she passes on. But until then the staff may have to double up on some assignments."

«Now that's just great» Kei thought sarcastically. «Even more work for Mizuho, It's not like teachers make a lot of money for the work they do, but sometimes this gets a little ridiculous. Yea, she gets most of the same holiday's off that the students get, but jeeze, she has papers to grade most every other night, staff meetings at least every month. Now this.» All Kei could do right now was shake his head. Kei could only look at his wife for a second before asking, "Are you going to be Okay with all the extra work that this is probably going to mean. You were going to help me get ready for entrance exams, as well as improving my general grades. Plus our new project with Marie-siel, and then when we find out where I can go to college we are going to have to start looking for a new posting for you closer to my college. Now you have all this extra work because of this staff shortage. Are you sure that it's not too much."

Mizuho could not help but be happier at her husbands concern. Of course in her excitement she started to squirm in her husbands lap while she started to kiss almost any part of him she could easily reach. Now while cavorting like this while being something her husband greatly enjoyed, also because of her current attire was having several effects on the young man in question, in particular the very firm object that was currently starting to poke her in the hip. When she realized the reaction her husband was getting she let out a very pleasurable moan into her spouses deepening kiss.

Mizuho quickly got up from her husband lap and grabbed his hand to lead him down the hall to their bedroom. There were big grins on both their faces.

/ Next morning in homeroom /

Ichigo had pulled the small stool out from the podium and was beginning to go over the notes she had for class announcements. Most of the students were already at their assigned seats or talking in small groups. «This is going to be so much fun now» She couldn't help but think to herself. But all good things must sometime come to an end, and this particular ending came now as Hyosuke rushed into the class a big smile on his face. She had seen that smile several times before.

"Yo, gang. Big News, really Big News." Hyosuke yelled to the class as he rushed in slamming the door behind him. He stood next to Ichigo by the podium as she looked over at him with what almost seemed like an evil smirk. "Aaaw" He cringed away from the class rep. and turned back to the class. But before he could say anything the door opened letting in one Kei Kusanagi who looked sadly like death warmed over… maybe three days ago. "Man Kei, what happened to you, you look like…"

Hyosuke never got to finish his comment as a quiet female voice, too close to his ear in his opinion. "Don't even say it Hyosuke." Stated in a no-nonsense manner. He cringed away again.

Kei looked at the diminutive class rep. and gave her a thankful smile. "Gomen, I stayed up later then normal with homework and a project. When I finally got to bed I just couldn't get to sleep. I ended up being awake till after three this morning before I fell asleep." Kei had continued walking to his desk and was by now close enough for Koishi to offer to help him get to his desk, though he did refuse her kind offer.

"Kei you weren't drinking coffee or sodas late last night were you" Koishi asked trying to be helpful.

Kei had lifted his head off his desk to answer, "No, only had water after I was done with dinner. Just after working I had problems falling asleep right away." Several of the other students were watching and listening to their conversation. "Then when I did get to sleep morning just came too early for the rest of my body." «Man what am I complaining about, last night was incredible. And incredibly fun too. I just wish I could have fallen asleep right away like Mizuchan.» Fortunately for one Kei Kusanagi he was tired enough that he was not grinning at the thought of last night, if he was the Cheshire Cat could have hid behind his smile not to be seen by anyone.

Finally one of the other guys in the class drew the attention away from the almost asleep student and back to where he thought was of the most import. "So Hyosuke, what is this great new you wanted to tell us?"

Hyosuke took a quick look at the class rep. who appeared to not mind his impromptu announcement. "Well I heard this morning the Mizuho-sensei has been reassigned as the homeroom teacher for Ooshima's first year class."

Matagu heard this and realized that was his imootó's homeroom.

"So if we're as lucky as last year when Fujimoto quite and Mizuho-sensei became our teacher, then maybe this time our new homeroom teacher will be almost as much of a babe as her." Of course Hyosuke did have a slight problem thinking that many women could be more gorgeous then Miss Kazami.

At this several students started to cheer, all boys mainly, many of the girls were just as talkative but for totally different reasons. And one student in the class just took note of the reactions of the others. «Gee, Kei's head never even came up off his desk, grin Too bad Hyosuke's not quite right this time.» Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted.

Briiiinggg+

Ichigo smiled at Hyosuke again, and where before that smile made him nervous, now he was almost scared of what she was planning for him. "Thank you for that news Hyosuke, but could you take your seat now please." He did and very quickly. "Now for the announcements; First students are reminded to maintain proper decorum on school grounds, No street shoes in the building, and no running, pushing or fighting in the halls. Second and last I might add, any students who are interested in helping with decorations for the dance are asked to attend a planning meeting Saturday morning at ten AM. That's tomorrow." She looked around the room noticing everyone's relief at the short list of announcements.

She couldn't help but smile now about her next announcement. "That is all the official announcements for this morning, but I do have another one that I need to pass on to the class." She made sure to watch Hyosuke's reaction without making it look obvious. "Mr. Magumo, was correct in the notice that Miss Kazami will no longer be our active Homeroom advisor. But unfortunately he is incorrect that a new teacher is currently being assigned the post." She looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "As of this morning, I will be operating under Miss Kazami's guidance as the classes' homeroom advisor, until such time as the principle is able to find a facility replacement for Mr. Ooshima."

Several of the girls in the class almost cheered, most of the boys groaned, Hyosuke's being the loudest. Kei's head never moved from the desk. Ichigo couldn't help but feel good about this particular accomplishment.

After homeroom was over and there first class was about to start; Grammar and Composition. Mizuho-sensei walked into the room carrying her grade book and class text. But what might have been most surprising to her first class of the day, was her big smile and almost glowingly bright eyes. She proceeded to go over the topic of today's lecture Speaking in a more animated fashion then normal, and never once making a comment about the young male student in the back who appeared to be sleeping.

Ichigo smiled to herself and then took a quick look around the other students in her class. She finally focused her attention on one almost sleeping Kei Kusanagi. «Yea, right Kei some special project. Stay up till all hours of the morning making your wife a very happy person today. 'Geeze' you made it sound like you hated every minute, Yea, right.» she turned back around shaking her head, and got ready to begin another day of school.

Authors' final rantings; Well now, another chapter completed and hopefully people will enjoy it. Also I should have a better grasp of the modifications I need to make to upload to any of the FanFic sites that I'm on. With this chapter I am also updating the first two for the final time as well (I think).


End file.
